Dark Ripples
by otterowlgoddess
Summary: Dark ripples spread over the peace of Riverclan, threatening to tear the clan apart. But she might as well be sending out waves after what she did.
1. Chapter 1

**August 27, 2016: Hey guys! It's OO! If you clicked on this, hello! If not, how are you seeing this?**

 **If you are a returner, I've edited the story quite a bit. Fixed mistakes, made parts better, stuff like that!**

 **And I completely rewrote it.**

 **Oops.**

 **I wasn't planning too, it just happened! I swear!**

 **Also, this is what was originally the prologue AND the first chapter. Yeah.**

 **But I hope you can enjoy anyways! ~ OO**

* * *

A small white she-cat crouched on the forest floor. She looked around suspiciously, and recoiled slightly as a silver she cat emerged from the shadows.

"Silvertail, you startled me!" The white she-cat exclaimed.

Silvertail was silent as she sat down, before beginning to speak. "Littlestar, you came."

Littlestar nodded slowly. "Of course. But, I am wondering, why have you called me?"

Silvertail tilted her head. "There is a prophecy."

The other she-cat frowned, finally sitting. "And this prophecy is?"

Silvertail watched Littlestar for a moment, before responding. "On a calm pool dark waves ripple across the surface, bringing to light the life underneath." She paused, before adding, "This is all I can tell you for now."

"What?" Littlestar gasped, eyes blazing in shock.

"Choose your actions well," Silvertail murmured as she started to fade, still sitting

"Wait!" Littlestar leaped forward, but Silvertail only faded faster.

"Good luck!" The silver she-cat said, before completely disappearing.

The forest started fading too, and darkness started to engulf Littlestar rapidly. She choked out a cry of terror as she was swallowed by the blackness.

* * *

"Ripplepaw!" Pause. "Ripplepaw!"

Ripplepaw glared at the ground in front of her. Troutpaw. Back at it again with the annoying attempts to try to impress her.

She turned around, and glared at him. "What is it?" She asked, forcing herself to be nice.

"Watch me!" he shouted. He jumped up in the air, doing an amazing backflip, landing perfectly on his feet. "What do you think?" He asked with a smirk. "I've been practising for a while now."

Ripplepaw's patience was short that day, and it showed. "'A while' is the key phrase," she growled.

Troutpaw smirked. "And the key phrase of a while for me is 'Also known as a day'.

Ripplepaw sighed. "I could probably do better on the first try."

"Wanna prove it?"

Her ears drooped. "No."

He smiled at her. "Oh well, I was actually hoping I'd get to see your amazing flip!" The sarcasm in his voice was evident. "Tell me when you're ready."

Ripplepaw's tail dragged as she went over to her friend Sparrowpaw to eat.b

* * *

Ripplepaw was walking back to the apprentices' den after a trip to the dirtplace. It was dark, but she suddenly noticed a strange scent. _Shadowclan_ scent mixed with something else.

"Attack!" The cry peirced through the night, and Ripplepaw sprinted to the safety of the apprentices' den.

Others were waking up, and they stumbled out of their dens. Ripplepaw only then deemed it safe to go outside.

Suddenly, she understood the other strange scent.

Rogues.

Everywhere.

Ripplepaw felt a weight on her back and she panicked for a moment before remembering how she'd trained. She flipped of the cat and hissed, before identifying the cat as a Shadowclan cat named Batpaw.

His bluish-black pelt shone in the moonlight and he was accompanied by his sister Firepaw. They leapt on to her, burying her beneath them. She shrieked in pain.

And then, the cats were knocked off her by a snarling Whisperpaw. He reared up and slashed at Firepaw's belly.

"Thank you," Ripplepaw breathed, thankful that he had come, though she was now speaking to thin air.

"Left you now, huh?" Batpaw growled. Oh. Right.

Ripplepaw's eyes widened as he reared up, about to pounce on her.

A streak of ginger was all she saw as her mother, Podheart knocked him down. She snarled, biting into his leg, causing him to cry out in pain.

Ripplepaw almost forgot that she still had to fight as she watched her mother participate in a real, actual battle until Firepaw came flying towards her. She yowled as she was knocked down, but used that to her advantage as she scratched Firepaw's already injured stomach with her hind legs.

Firepaw jumped off of Ripplepaw, but bit her ear as she did so, tearing the Riverclan apprentice's ear. Ripplepaw screeched, and blood ran down the side of her face.

A pain-filled screech filled the air, and the rogues fighting stopped. All the others quickly caught on and slowed down, too.

Whisperpaw had a rogue pinned under him, biting down on his neck. The rogue was limp.

The rogues were shifting uncomfortably, seeing that cat dead, and most ran. The last few did too after realizing they were all alone now.

Ripplepaw looked around and saw three limp bodies. They belonged to Whiteblaze and Torntail. The third one belonged to Littlestar. ' _No!'_ Ripplepaw thought, gasping. ' _NO'_

Their deputy walked forward, head lowered at the sight of the limp bodies. She stopped, and suddenly turned around to face the Shadowclan deputy, tail whipping and eyes ablaze. "Why did you bring rogues into our clan? They kill, they destroy. _Do you not know that?_ "

Ashstar raised her chin. "I admit, it was foolish. I am saddened that lives were lost, but I will not apologize for attacking your clan. You have been trespassing."

Littlestar stood up, to the relief of everyone. She lashed her tail weakly. "I repeat once more, we have not. Now leave."

Ashstar narrowed her eyes, before indicating with a nod of her head for her clan to leave. Firepaw and Batpaw bounded up from nearby and glared at her before they followed their leader out of the camp.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter! Warning, the first few chapters after this may be a bit rough, as I may not have edited them by the time you read this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Let's start Chapter 2!**

* * *

Littlestar climbed up the tallpile sluggishly, her weak tail swinging back and forth.

"Whisperpaw, please step forward," she called.

The apprentice took a tentative step forward, slowly.

Littlestar was already mostly healed, and she raised her head, regaining strength.

"You have saved me and therefore I truly believe you are ready to receive your warrior name."

Littlestar waited for a moment, pausing for effect. "Your mentor, Whiteblaze, is dead," She lowered her head. "But yesterday he was already asking me to make you a warrior. He told me you were ready." Whisperpaw bounded up beside her and every cat held their breaths as she meowed the words they had heard so many times before.

"I, Littlestar, Leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She stopped and looked him over. "Whisperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." His voice rang out clear and bold.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Whisperpaw, from this moment you will be known as Whisperbreeze. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Whisperbreeze leaned forward and Littlestar rested her muzzle on his head.

"Whisperbreeze! Whisperbreeze!" Every cat cheered. Littlestar gave the new warrior a gentle smile as they congratulated him..

As they slowly went back to their dens, Littlestar went to hers.

* * *

Littlestar woke up in a lush, green forest. She looked around the place, surprised that it was a different setting than last time.

SIlvertail walked into the clearing, and sat down. "Greetings once again."

Littlestar nodded. "Greetings." She tilted her head. "And why am I here once again?"

Silvertail's tail wrapped around her paws. "How well do you think your Riverclan is doing?"

"Very well, I believe."

"And how well do you think the young ones, the future Warriors and leaders of Riverclan are doing."

Puzzled, Littlestar replied," They are progressing very well, I believe."

"I wasn't talking about their progress!" Silvertail responded. "I was talking about their loyalty!"

"Th-th-they are loyal, I b-believe."

Silvertail tilted her head and blinked slowly. "Good, because a great danger will arrive, but there will be many dangers before that. And one of those perils, happens to be right around the corner. And to survive it, all depends on the loyalty of your Riverclan's cats. Good night."

Silvertail stood up and walked out of the clearing.

"Wait! I don't understand!" Littlestar cried after Silvertail, getting to her feet, "Of course they are loyal!" And then everything went dark.

* * *

Littlestar woke up, breathing heavily. What was that dream all about, anyways? She felt terror shake her as she began to doubt every decision for the past moons. Was it a wrong decision to make Whisperbreeze a Warrior? Or was it one of the other apprentices?

* * *

Littlestar looked around the mostly empty camp. She sat, disturbed, from last night's dream. Why, out of all the warnings she could have given, Silvertail had to tell her that one of her cats wasn't loyal?

Littlestar heard footsteps and turned to see their medicine cat, Minnowstream, padding towards her. Littlestar flicked her ear, and asked, "What is it Minnowstream?"

Minnowstream looked around, before beginning to speak softy.

"I received a dream from Starclan last night!" Minnowstream said. "They said, "There will be a disturbance, revealing the dark things which happen underneath." She continued.

"A prophecy!" Littlestar asked in shock, her eyes wide. That was the second prophecy she had received in a short period of time.

Her pelt prickled with unease as she noticed Ripplepaw pad into camp with her head held high, displaying a fat mouse she had just caught. "Ripples, dark water, they were all part of the other prophecy I told you about," she said. "Some of those themes were repeated in this one…"

Littlestar knew that the prophecies they had received would make it hard for her to trust Ripplepaw again. And she could see that from the look on Minnowstream's face that she was thinking the same thing.

Could she be the disloyal one?

"You don't think?" She started.

Minnowstream nodded, her face solemn. "Ripplepaw," She said to herself in disbelief. "Could she be the one the prophecies are warning us about?"

Littlestar looked at her paws, not sure how to tell the medicine cat about what Silvertail had told her earlier.

"Last night," She began.

Minnowstream's ears perked up and the black medicine cat looked at Littlestar. "Last night?" She asked, daring her to continue.

"Last night Silvertail came to me. She warned me that some of our apprentices might not be loyal." Littlestar looked away, blinking. "I didn't want to believe her."

Minnowstream sighed. "Starclan works in mysterious ways. Let's hope there is something they aren't telling us, and that none of our clan is disloyal."

Littlestar nodded softly, even though she knew Minnowstream was lying about her thoughts.

Sparrowpaw emerged from the apprentices den and padded towards Ripplepaw. For the first time that day she smiled as she watched Ripplepaw put down her prey and give him an affectionate lick.

"Quite heartwarming, isn't it?"

Littlestar nodded, caught in her own thoughts.

* * *

 **August 29, 2016: Chapter 2 is finished! With a lot less editing done to it! ~ OO**


End file.
